Recap 10
Adrian's Journal, 1472 DR, Day eight in Barovia: IIn the dawn, the way is clearer. I’m writing this on a pew in the cathedral of Saint Andral. Flipping the recently slain Burgomaster’s dagger in my hand. Last I left off I was heading to the town square for the festival of the burning sun. The party joined me shortly, the insane Vallokovich was going to burn people lashed to a giant sun effigy as a sacrifice.Dark times make people do crazy things to save themselves. Surely the lord of the Dawn would never accept that mockery of an offering, the sacrilege... However, there are no fanatics in a burning carriage. With their life in danger they came to their senses. With rousing words the guards rallied against the Brides of Strahd. No one wants to see their wives and children slaughtered. They crashed into the crowd like waves unto pebbles, clawing and drinking their blood. Sigmund cried out for the people to flee and we rallied north to clear the way to the Church. Moger initially fled but came back, pantless and blasting some sort of energy. Dukus tried to kill the Burgomaster but was wounded... I saw Kai’s bolt pierce the man’s neck though. We yelled for the pikemen to stop the vampires, the groups down south and east bravely held them back as the townspeople fled. So many died, helpless. But, we did close in on the northern group. Lars and his men circled them, those fucking things just wouldn’t die. Each time a bolt, pike or bullet pierced them they simply bit into a guard or fleeing peasant and as they looked back up the wounds sealed. Until Sigmund burnt them with light, but the healing was too much for him. Until she came, yelling and radiating a fiery light. Her name is Sevi, a barbarian of sorts. She fought like our northmen in Faerun did but with a zeal I saw only in the most aggressive of the followers of Torm in the Order, the loyal fury. Her axe work was nothing new but after each yell she burnt all around her with a holy fire. The pikemen closed in on one of the wounded, riddled in bolts and blows. Impaling it. Only one remained in the north blocking the way to the Church, my chamber was nearly empty and I used up my throwing daggers. Giving a humble prayer to Lathander, a real one. Not in fancy Celestial, I stepped in and pierced its heart. Fire burned in me but, I looked behind me... A sea of corpses. We had done enough, and the children of the Devil were running towards us, claws extended and mouths bloody. Kai caused smoke to appear and we retreated, Dukus carrying the Burgomaster’s body. We escaped the vampire ambush, slaying two of six and hid out in the Church. During our rest, I overhead Sigmund and Sevi conversing. Even in my bloody sleep my senses won’t leave me alone. Which proved useful later on. Sevi was an adventurer like us I believe, who knows from where. She was once a hero too. Something terrible happened and she decided to stay in Vallaki. She said we too would eventually learn to give up hope on escape and adapt to life here. Maybe, who knows? Sigmund as usually strongly disagreed. Moger’s snoring kept me awake, he was mumbling something about waffles and his mother. Sometimes he reminds me of Lucky Louse, innocent like a child but capable of things I can barely understand. I couldn’t even guess what he has been through..Kai as usual organized his inventory and was meticulously notching his bolts and trinkets. From the way he worked I could tell he’d been crafting and fussing over bolts and gear since childhood, probably a lonely one in the woods. Dukus passed out in the back, it was strange to see such a large creature wounded. Not even waking when Ismark came in and… transformed into a werewolf. Yes, Ismark is the one we were warned about cryptically. His bones… broke. As he formed. It was a wonder to me how the others could remain asleep. The cry of a man losing his humanity shook in my head as I yelled for Kai to wake the fuck up. He had fallen asleep with his bolts. Sevi tried to stop him leaving and Sigmund tried to push him back in fear, but he escaped. He came back the following morning, bloody with bad dreams but fully healed. Ismark dreamed of a mountain in the north, other werewolves and eating a child. We followed a werewolf kidnapping a child into Barovia, another lost innocent soul. Breaking it to him was hard, and I saw him lying to his sister. Though he knew, he knew it was real. I lied to him saying maybe his dreams are inaccurate. Deep down, we all knew.The father found the corpse of Burgomaster Vallokovich, we convinced him that it was for the best and it was out of our hands. He said he’s try to help us, many knew the Burgomaster for the cruel insane man that he was. However… changing the balance must have consequences. Hopefully, the town will be safe when we return. For now, we had to leave town until things settle. Lest we be imprisoned for this upheaval. We were ready to leave but Kai reminded me of Izek’s axe. When we were strategizing we recalled that magic and magic weapons seemed more effective. We needed to be stronger. So in the morning I will break into the Burgomaster’s mansion again and attempt to retrieve it. (Here the quill stroke breaks into an erratic line before resuming) By Lathander’s holy left toe this dagger, it flew out of my hand as I was tossing it spun and return right into my grasp! I’ll call it the Boomerang Dagger until I can think of a better name. Dawn Fang... Shadow Needle... we'll see.Fucking magic, I can read and write in three languages but I can’t wrap my head around it.We need Ronin. To Kresk, until next time. De morte, vitae. Summary: We escaped the vampire ambush, slaying two of six and hid out in the Church. Ismark turned into a werewolf, went to a mountain in the north, with other werewolves and ate a child. We followed a werewolf kidnapping a child into Barovia. There are still captive children there. We left the Church in the morning, I tried to get the Izek’s Axe but got some jewelry instead.Leaving through the West gate we headed Southwest to Krezk, we encountered a flock of ravens with a good alignment large raven guiding us west. It eventually lead us to the Wizards Winery but we decided to keep pushing to Krezk.